Emojis VS Miis
Melee (NOTE: IF YOU HAVE A DEVICE THAT CANT READ EMOJIS, THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE TO YOU. DONT READ IT UNLESS YOUR DEVICE LETS YOU READ EMOJIS) Some Miis were walking when they saw some Emojis. A Mii of Sans walked up to ��. THIS ��UGHTA BE A MATCH T�� REMEMBER... G��! �� threw his ❤️ at a Goku Mii, which hit him. Goku kicked ��, sending it flying back at ��. �� grabbed �� and threw it at Sans, who ate it. K.O! ��'s tears hit Sans, sending him back into ��, who moves his hand to punch through Sans. K.O! Mario Mii runs with Shadow Mii, and kick �� as a team, sending him into ��. BOOOOOM! K.O! ⚔ separate to cut Mario apart. K.O! Shadow grabs �� and crushes it, diamond shards flying everywhere. K.O! While running at ��, Shadow falls down ��. K.O! Goku uppercuts ��, the Mercury spilling from it. He opens the crack, breaking ��in half. K.O! Sonic Mii and Lonk run at �� and work together to shatter the ball part of ��, followed by kicking the pedestal into ��. K.O! �� opens up and sucks Sonic into it, followed by closing and crushing Sonic. K.O! Lonk tears out every page of ��, rips the cover apart, and grabs Sonic and revives him. K.O! �� releases some paper, smushing Kirby Mii into a drawing. K.O! Lonk and Goku double-team on ��, overwhelming it. K.O! Sonic punches �� into the air. It lands into a conveniently placed paper shredder. K.O! �� throws its glasses at Waluigi Mii, stabbing him. K.O! ⚽️ is kicked by ���� at Goku, who pops ⚽️ into bits like a balloon. K.O! �� snaps and cuts Sonic in half. K.O! Squirtle Mii tears the top piece off of ��. K.O! �� separates to squish Squirtle. K.O! Goku and Lonk know they're the final Miis. The last ones standing to fight the Emojis. Goku rips �� to pieces, rolls �� so hard that it falls pieces, ��'s paint is splattered as Lonk slices it apart, ��'s ball is thrown into the pins, which fall down ��. K.O! K.O! K.O! K.O! Goku breaks physics by ripping �� off the ground and destroying it. K.O! Goku and Lonk look at the final challenge: ����������������: the clock family, which fuses into ��������������������������������. Goku runs at �������������������������������� and quickly does something a normal Mii couldn't do. "KAAAAA..." �������������������������������� is prepared and its hands mix into an energy beam. "MEEEEEEE..." The hand blast is aiming for Goku. "HAAAAAAA..." Almost there... "MEEEEEEEEEEE...." Just as the hand blast was right about to get Goku... "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The hand blast and Kamehameha clash, engulfing everything in a huge explosion. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Goku is lying on the ground along with ��������������������������������, which defused back into the clock family individuals. However, all of the downed fighters look at one survivor of this clash. As they fall unconscious, the last one standing pulls out his sword... Lonk had won. K.O! Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LONK! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees